vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
David Anders
) | Job= Actor | Played= John Gilbert | Season= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 5 ▪ 8 | Status= Guest Starring Season One and Season Two :Special Guest Star 500 Years of Solitude, I Was Feeling Epic }} David Anders Holt (born March 11, 1981) is an American television and stage actor who played John Gilbert on TV series. He is best known for his roles on TV series, Alias as Julian Sark and Heroes, as Adam Monroe. Although Anders is American, both of these noted roles required him to use a British Home counties accent. Biography Anders was born on March 11, 1981 in Grants Pass, Oregon. He is the son of Dr. Tony and Jeri Holt. He has three siblings; his biological brother Arik, his adopted brother Jason and adopted sister Maili. Anders began acting in school plays at a young age but spent most of high school playing sports such as basketball and tennis. When he was a senior in high school, at 17, he played Philip the Apostle in a regional theater production of Jesus Christ Superstar. When he was 18 Anders won the part of George in his high school's production of Our Town; following that, he went on to portray Freddy Eynsford-Hill in a production of My Fair Lady. David played Philip the Apostle in a regional theater production of Jesus Christ Superstar when he was 17. He was accepted at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in Pasadena, California, but decided to head to Los Angeles instead. After moving to Los Angeles, he took the stage name of David Anders due to another actor using the name David Holt. In 2001 Anders took a role playing a high school senior in the Olsen twins' series So Little Time. Later in 2001 Anders landed the role of Julian Sark in Alias; originally a guest star, Anders was made a regular and lasted until 2006. Before his acting debut in Alias, Anders worked at The Gap and taught tennis. Between 2001 and 2006 while working on Alias Anders made guest appearances on television shows such as Charmed, CSI and Grey's Anatomy, worked on an independent film, and was involved in several plays. In 2002 Anders played in the independent film, The Surge. In December 2001 he appeared in The Source magazine in an ad for the rapper Canibus, in which Anders doubles as Eminem. In 2005 Anders joined the cast of Beautiful, an Off-Broadway rock musical, as the lead. Beautiful was shown during the New York International Fringe Festival. In the same year he participated in the film Circadian Rhythm. In 2006 Anders worked on the horror film Left in Darkness alongside actress Monica Keena. In 2007 Anders played the role of ELI in the film of the same name, ELI. He went on to be cast in a regular role in the second season of NBC’s hit Heroes as Adam Monroe/Takezo Kensei, a new character with the ability to regenerate. Anders was once again asked to use his British accent from Alias, despite being an American actor. He is also working in two other movies; Into the Blue 2: The Reef and The Revenant. He recently joined the eighth season of 24. Anders has guest starred in the TV series in 2010 as John Gilbert. As of late 2011, Anders has a recurring role on ABC's Once Upon A Time. On stage Anders has played the lead role in the world premiere of Rockne: The Musical. He also appeared in The Diary of Anne Frank, in 2001, which received an award for Best Ensemble performance at the Back Stage West Garland Awards. Charity Work In 2006, David became a part of Alias (and in 2007 Heroes) co-star Greg Grunberg's band, Band From TV. He sings main vocals alongside Bonnie Somerville. Other than Grunberg, Hugh Laurie (House) on keyboards and James Denton (Desperate Housewives) on guitar will be a part of the project. The band's main goal is to raise money for major charities. According to Grunberg they "charge an incredible amount of money to play corporate events, but if it's all going to charity, then it's worth every dime". Filmography Appearances ;Season One *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season Two *''The Return'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' ;Season Five *''500 Years of Solitude'' ;Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Trivia *David Anders (John Gilbert), Jack Coleman (Bill Forbes) and Dawn Olivieri (Andie Star) Madeline Zima(Charlotte) and Rick Worthy (Rudy Hopkins) appeared in NBC's "Heroes". *Special appeared in 500 Years of Solitude (100th episode of ), along with Sara Canning, Matt Davis, Kayla Ewell, Daniel Gillies, Claire Holt, Bianca Lawson and Joseph Morgan. Gallery 6a00d8341c630a53ef01347fe222af970c-800wi.jpg 6a00d83451b92469e20120a4ff3575970b-800wi.jpg 936full-david-anders.jpg 2009+CineVegas+Film+Festival+Day+2+5xEZT0PPX6rl.jpg 18863780_w434_h_q80.jpg Alias3-23.jpg alias08sarkwallpaper.jpg arton23207.jpg cotc2.jpg david_anders_03a.jpg David+Anders+R2kJAffxNhnm.jpg david-anders_240 (1).jpg David-Anders_240.jpg david-anders-18.jpg David-Anders-david-anders-2852447-800-600.jpg david-anders-paycheck-los-angeles-premiere-arrivals-1RO6B6.jpg David-david-anders-4691759-300-400.jpg imagesjohn.jpg Michael-Trevino-and-David-Anders-in-LA-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-17991597-544-408.jpg Nina-Dobrev-David-Anders-The-Vampire-Diaries.jpg tumblr_lhkh2dpjRh1qgs5q8o1_500.jpg vampire-diaries-1161.jpg vampire-diaries-161.jpg vp-davidanders.jpg DavidAndersOUT.png|David Anders in Once Upon A Time as Dr. Whale DavidAnders.jpg QlpkPA8zoMk.jpg References External links *IMDb fr:David Anders Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:Special Guest Stars